Blood Promise
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: A replacement for Mike the security guard comes to watch over Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But the night ends in tragedy when Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica attack. But there's still hope that Foxy finds after the death. But can Foxy keep his new friend a secret from the others and most importantly keep him safe from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Anyways I've played this game and thought of this story blah blah. I might not do more of fanficton blah blah novels are more important blah blah.**

**Anyways I dont own Five Night at Freddy's Characters Scott Cawthon owns them. If I spell his name wrong I'm sorry in advance.**

**Hope you enjoy it and review if you like**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A happy place for children and adults alike. At least that's what the humans say to everyone that enters our home. Here we've been working at, here I've been trapped. Stuck inside the stage, I cant leave, I'm unable to and I don't believe I can... I'm seen as a monster.. I can never be loved like the others... Not ever...

Inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant sit the three animatronic mascots. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken. During the day they would play their instruments, sing old songs to children, they would even move around the restaurant and interact with the children around them. There was another member of the Freddy Fazbear family, Foxy the Pirate, he would put on a pirate show for kids during the days after they would hear Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica sing their songs. But this was back before 1987 involving a grisly attack. After the incident Foxy's jaw had broken and no one thought he was safe to interact with children anymore so they just kept him covered in Pirate's Cove. They used to keep the door locked to the cove but after one of the night guards kept forgetting to lock the door after he made his rounds of the building. They would just forget to check the locks to all the inside doors all together. Aside from the front and back doors being locked. The conditions of safety and sanitation would decline in the restaurant as the years passed.

Now it was 2012. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria was going to be closed down for much needed changes the next year. Rumors went around that Freddy's was going to be opened in a new safer location in town which got the hipe up for the new Freddy's. It also got much needed business to the old Freddy Fazbear's just enough to keep them going till they were going to close the old building. The Pizzaria now had updated security with doors, hall lights, and camera's everywhere in the building. The animatronics were know to move around in 'free roam mode' since the owner feared they would never work again if they were ever turned off. They would walk around at night and cause michief to whoever worked as a night guard. Many of them went missing or just quit sometime during the night and never returned. The pay was terrible, and the security room was a bit cramped and small. So it was a wonder anyone took the job half the time. That is till one night a special person took the job. What she left behind would change the lives of the animatronics forever.

"Okay so this is the main stage room. And those on stage are Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica." The manager said as he showed the young women around Freddy's. The women had light brown hair, deep green eyes, and smile that could turn anyone's mood around. She looked at the animatronics on stage seeing they were a bit old and had odd stains on their fur. "Are children allowed to climb up there?" She asked. "No, they do it anyway though. We say no they just do it. It's pretty annoying." The manager grumbled having just finished the day watching whiny, screaming kids play around on the stage and throw their pizza and soda everywhere. "If they're disciplined they'll listen to rules." The women simply said keeping her hands on very round stomach. "Yea make sure to teach your kid all about 'discipline'. Keep in mind parents leave their kids here so they can ignore them." He frowned at the women. She gave a stern frown but said nothing back. "Anyways Jenny. Let me show you where you'll be working." The manager said as he took her down a hallway.

Jenny followed behind him and glanced at the doors they would pass. One that was slightly opened caught her eye and made her stop. It had a hand carved wooden sign over the top of the door frame it said "Pirate's Cove." in neat cursive carved into the wood. She approached the door slightly and peaked into the room. She saw decaying ornaments and banners that fell on the ground, but were still attached to a corner of the room, lay across the floor. She opened the door and walked into the room. She could see everything was pirate themed. The walls were painted a nice bright but badly faded sea blue, their were little smudges that would represent water mist, white clouds were painted above the water, and there also was a scene of other pirate ships, a cave and what looked like mermaids sitting on a rock but they had animal heads. One was a cat, a dog, and what seemed to be a bat. But what really caught her attention was the covered up stage before the far wall of the room. A purple star patterned curtain covered everything. She pulled the first part of the curtain back. Her eyes widen a bit seeing another one of those animatronics was there as well. It was a tall, thin, fox animatronic. She saw the deep tears in his red fur, the jaw that hung down open, it looked broken, she could see some rust on his parts. She also saw the sign that said "Sorry, Out of order." She felt a bit bad for the animatronic. It looked liked he had been even attempted to be fixed by anyone in years. She slowly moved her hand forward to the animatronic when she heard.

"I see you found Foxy." She jumped and turned to the manager who walked up to the stage. "Foxy?" She asked looking back at the torn up animal. "Yea. He was part of the original gang but... After the 'Bite' he was shut off for safety purposes." The manger said uneasy and rubbed his neck. "He doesn't seem so bad to me. Maybe he just needs a friend." She said looking at Foxy. "Hehe Mike told me you were always so kind Jenny. So I know your almost full term with your baby?" He asked. Jenny smiled down at her stomach and rubbed it. "Another 3 weeks and I can have the little miracle." She smiled. "Yea. But this job is very stressful I don't think you should be doing this." The manager pleaded. "It's just for one night. And you said no one would replace my brother while he's getting his surgery done today. If I don't do it who will?" She said stern. "Seriously this isn't a place for expecting mothers." The manager pleaded once more. "You wont change my mind." Jenny said as she crossed her arms and walked out of the room with the manager following her still pleading with her. Unaware Foxy opened his yellow eyes and looked at where the two had left. He felt a feeling of dread knowing what would happen at night. He knew he had to do something but what?

"Jenny." "No I'm not changing my mind" She said as she followed the manager to the security room. "Well this is where you stay at night. You look at the camera's with this." He showed her a tablet and the icons she would have to press to see a specific place. She checked all of them seeing all the rooms well lit. All except the parts and services room but she had been told no one goes there except for the engineers that would work on the robots every two weeks to keep them working till they had to close. "I see. Alright i can do this easily." Jenny said with confidence. "You sure about this Jenny this isn't a good place for you and your child to stay even for one night." The manager pleaded one last time practically begging her to not stay. "Oh come on this room is very safe for me and my unborn. I'll just be watching these animals all night while I finish my baby's blanket. How hard can this be?" She asked with a kind smile. "But-" He sighed. "Alright Jenny... I'll be calling you a lot more than I do your brother to check on you. I know how much you mean to Mike. He'd be crushed if anything happen to you." The manager said. "I'll be fine. No need to worry I'll see you in the morning at 6 am than." With that the manager left uneasy. Jenny sat in her chair and watched him as he was beginning to leave for the night. She watched as he locked the front doors as he left. Jenny picked up the blue large tote bag she brought with her and decided to finish the spaghetti dinner she had brought with her. She checked the cameras after she had finished and saw everything was fine. She put the tablet down and started her knitting of the baby blanket she was nearly done with. "Just few more and this will be done." She said to herself smiling at the thoughts of having her baby crawl all over the place with the blanket in his small hand. She sat unaware of the danger.

**"L-Looks like we got a n-n-new guard." **

**"Y-Yea l-l-l-l-lets s-say h-h-Kill-Hello! Hahahahahaha!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter for this.**

**Again I don't own Five Nights at Freddys Scott Cathow owns them. **

**I own Jenny and her baby.**

**Let me to know what you think in a review**

Jenny sat in the security office finishing the baby blanket that sat in her lap and over her knees some. "One, two. Loop. One, two..." She muttered the pattern to herself unaware the animatronics were starting to move around the resturant. She smiled at herself when she observed her work of the extra large baby blanket. She had made it so large so her son could still use it as he grew. If she had been standing it would've been a bit larger than she was. She folded the blanket up and put it back into her bag when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny."

"Oh hello Gordon."

"How are things holding up there?

"Well no problems yet."

"Alright but listen. Those machines move at night."

"They do why?"

"Well our boss keeps them on 'Free Roaming Mode' at night in fear that they wont ever work again if he shuts them off. So they'll move alot everywhere. But dont worry about it if they approach the room just sjut the two security doors the nuttons to shut and open them are right by them."

Jenny turned and saw the buttons on the wall by the metal door frame of the security door.

"Alright than."

"Okay I'll call you in a hour. Stay safe."

"Okay thank you Gordon good night."

She hangs up the phone and picked the tablet up. Jenny gasped when she saw that Bonnie the Bunny had dissapeared from the stage. In a bit of a panic she hit all the buttons to the different cameras in the rooms. She let out a breath when she found Bonnie in the Parts and Services room which was far from her office. "Thank god..." She sighed. "Oh..." She laid a hand on her stomach feeling hard kicking. "Oh sweetie it's alright. It's alright." She rubbed her stomach to soothe the kicks of the infant inside her womb. "We'll be alright dont worry. I've just never been through this before." She said as calmly as she could muster. She checked the camera again relieved that Bonnie had not moved from his spot in the Parts room. She sat the tablet down than notices the pictures that pratically covered the wall in the Security room. She smiled at the little pictures that children had drawn of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and what they did during their day at the Pizza Resturant. She smiled at the pictures. But she also noticed a small pile of dusty papers bellow the other drawings. Jenny picked them up and sat back down into her chair and started looking through them. She saw they were pictures that children have drawn of Foxy the pirate but they all had Foxy looking very scary and mean words were written on them. Jenny looked at them a bit shocked. Little children had said such hurtful things about something that had been made to make them so happy as they played.

"That's so horrible..." Jenny said in a saddened tone of voice. She picked the tablet up, making sure she checked on Bonnie before she changed the camera. She clicked on the button that showed Pirate's Cove she could Foxy still standing with his head down like she had seen him when she pulled the curtain back before her shift started. "You poor little thing... If i was a child again I would've been your friend." She smiled. "We would've played games, and done everything together. I hope you get fixed soon my little son will have to you as a play mate." She said still smiling at herself. She looked at the camera suprised to see that Foxy's head had looked up at the camera his yellow eyes glowing faintly. In the moment Jenny could feel her baby kicking in her womb. She simply giggled rubbing her stomach. "I guess you heard us. My son's saying hi from inside me. I do hope we see you after tonight." She said than changed the camera feed. She checked and saw Bonnie had back tracked to the main dining room. "What is that rabbit doing?" Jenny said to herself. She checked the stage again. Her eyes widened. Chica was gone too. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Please be eating bird seed somewhere!" She begged as she clicked on the different camera feeds. Her stomach jumped into her throat. Chica was coming down the right hallway towards the security room.

In a panic Jenny jumped and slammed he hand onto the red button of the security door making it close shut. She pressed her back against the door panting holding her stomach as tears fill her eyes. "Oh god I'm going to die... No i cant die I cant loose my baby..." She sits on the chair holding her stomach as she checks the camera's and the lights in the hallway. She nearly let out a scream when she saw Chica appear in the window by the door. "O-Oh God!" She cried as tears ran down her face. She checked the time seeing it was only 4 am. She sobbed and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears wouldnt stop falling. She let out a scream seeing Bonnie at the open door on the left side. "No!" She runs to the door and shuts it having both doors shut she saw that the power she had before at 100% was now 18% now. "Oh god I have to make it please dear god!" She begged in tears as she heard the animatronic beast start beating on the door. Jenny kept going lower to the ground with each banging of the robotics arms on the doors till she sat on the floor covering her head and holding her legs as close to her stomach as tight as she could. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!" She screamed out.

Suddenly the sound of slashing was heard from the door where Bonnie stood than a large clank. Jenny stood up slowly shaking. Her eyes widened when she looked out the other window seeing Bonnie's head was on the floor and his 'face' had been ripped off. She caught glimpse of something red was behind the door. She pressed her back against the door holding her stomach tightly in her hands feeling kicking of the baby inside. She let out a short scream hearing light banging on the door behind her, almost like knocking, she heard a voice in a raspy broken tone say. **"L-L-L-Let me in L-lass i-i wont h-h-harm ya." **Jenny started sobbing harder. "Please dont hurt me! I'm pregnant i dont want to loose my baby!" She begged her voice a bit raspy from screaming. **"Yo-You won't lass I can help ye. Open the door I-I can get y-y-ye out of here."** Jenny looked at the door than at the one she could hear Chica still trying everything in her might to enter the room. Taking a chance she opened the left door. She saw the animatronic from Pirate's Cove stand before the door. Foxy had oil on his fur, hook, and claw from dismemebering Bonnie. With a quick motion he grabbed Jenny's arm in his claw. **"F-F-Follow m-m-me L-Lassie!"** He said as he bolted down the hallway leading her down the hallway. His hook hit the button to open the door to the basement. The door opened up fast and Foxy lead her down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Foxy lead Jenny to the basment. Jenny saw all sorts of old machinery, animatronic parts, trash, and old decorations in heaps of boxes. Jenny still sobbed from almost being killed by Chica and Bonnie. **"E-Easy now l-lass yo-your safe here b-b-both of you."** Foxy said looking down at her stomach. Jenny saw Foxy staring at her stomach she etched back some. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She stuttered fealing deep fear that Foxy was just tricking her and was going to kill her in her most vulnerable area. **"F-Forgive me for st-staring lass i-i h-h-have n-n-never seen s-s-something l-l-like this b-b-before."** Foxy said trying to make her calm down some.

"A-Am I safe here?" Jenny asked looking around the basement. **"T-The o-o-others dont come d-d-down here."** Foxy said. Jenny looked at Foxy. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. **"I-I s-s-sa-saw yo-your c-condtion and c-c-ame to pr-protect ye. Ye i-i-in no-po-postion to d-d-ie lass."** Foxy said. Jenny lets out a small sob and hugs Foxy sobbing. Foxy rubbed her back looking down at her. He could tell how terrfied she was. Then they heard banging on the door. Jenny covered mouth to keep herself from screaming but let out a loud whimper. Foxy frowned. **"C-Calm down miss I-I'll stop them." **Foxy said as he approached the stairs. "T-They'll kill you!" Jenny sobbed. **"I-I-I'd rather die s-s-saving someone t-t-than d-d-die a-a-a mu-murder o-of a in-inocent." **Foxy said. He than opened the door and lunged out on all fours tackling Chica down. Chica had thrown her arms out not expecting Foxy to tackle her causing her hit the button to the door. The door shut with a loud slam behind the fighting. Jenny back up against a shelf that was down there and fell to her knees sobbing. "Mike how can you live through this every night, every week... I cant do this!" Jenny hugged herself and started sobbing trying to think back to memeories to hopefully drown out the noise of the fighting above her and to hopefully calm her down before her baby became affect from the immense stress her body was going through at the moment.

Jenny thought back to when she had first gotten pregnant and when she told all her friends and family about the baby. Her and Mike's parents were estactic when they got the news. But her older brother Mike well... Mike had to take some time before he warmed up to the idea of becoming a uncle after all Jenny had been through at the university. Their had been a popular guy on campus that would hook up with alot of girls. But he would always try and get them in bed on the first date most obliged but some said no but he still got it. Jenny didnt care though if her child was going to be concieved from rape or normal conception. She didnt care. It was her baby. And she would love it as much as she could. She thought back to her high school graduation, her friends, her family, being on the writers club in highschool, her parents being proud of her and Mike, when Mike remember her name the first time after his accident. She shook her head to keep the memory of Mike getting hurt out of her head. She covered her ears to deafen some of the noise as she went back into her memories. She thought of decorating the nursery she had painted three times till she got the right dark blue color for the baby, she painted little animals on the walls. She remembered her and Mike painted lots of these cute little wolf puppies on the walls. She always had a feeling her baby would love dogs, wolves especially, she smiled through her tears at the memory. She could still see Mike falling into a puddle of the paint on the tarp getting the bottom of his pants all blue and him trying to paint the walls with his but as a joke. She let out a stiff chuckle with a sob. Her eyes snapped opened. She had to GET OUT OF THERE NOW!

Jenny stood up fast. She could hear the fighting had moved further down the resturant and wasn't at the basement door anymore. _"Maybe there's a door down here or maybe a window..."_ Jenny thought to herself. Jenny felt around her pockets and felt something in her belt pocket. She pulled out a small flashlight, turned it on. She checked her watch. It was 5am. She had another hour. She just had to wait one more hour the animals would go back to their normal places and she could escape and never return to here. Pointing her flashlight down to the ground she could see a trail of trash, nuts, rusted pieces of metal, dried brown stains on the ground. She follows the trail of the brown stains. She saw that each stain seem to get larger and larger as she followed them. She looked up and flashed the light forward. Something shined back from the light hitting something reflective. Jenny ran forward as fast as she could hopeing to find a door. She stopped froze in place she dropped her flash light. The light shown and showed a large broken apart Golden Freddy Fazbear suit. "O-Oh god not another one..." Jenny ducked down hugging herself tightly expecting death. But nothing came. She turned to the suit seeing it had not moved. Scrambling to her feet she grabbed the flashlight. Slowly she approached the golden Freddy Fazbear suit that laid in a heap against the wall. She stood before the suit and touched it with the tip of the flashlight. Instantly the head fell off and made a light wet thud on the ground. Jenny let out a shaky sigh of relief seeing it was just a empty suit with no robotic ektoskelton inside. She turned to go back to where the stairs were to, hopefully, leave while Foxy was fighting the others.

**!SPLASH!**

The large sound of what sounded like water made Jenny freeze. She felt something at her feet that was wet. She glanced down her skin instantly paled. At her feet. Was a large pool of blood... Jenny slowly turned to her back eyes wide with more fear than she ever felt in her life. The Golden Freddy Fazbear suit had fallen over and all the blood spewed from out of the suit where the head had been. Jenny could also see what looked like sliced up limbs, organs and skins of children inside the suit from what little spilled from the neck hole. She let out a blood curdling scream making a mad dash to the door. She beat on the door with her fists. **"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! HELP!"** She screamed as she beat on the door. Suddenly the sound of a electric surge surged through out the entire building and the door opened quickly. Jenny bolted down the hallway for the back door near the security room she knew Gordon had left unlock for her with the key in the door knob so she could lock it behind her. She ran as fast as she could. She heard loud booming footsteps of metal feet as she ran. Getting closer, closer, and closer with each step she took. **_"GOD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU WONT LET ME GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE ATLEAST LET MY BABY LIVE PLEASE GOD PLEASE! HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING PLEASE LET MY BABY BOY LIVE!" _**Jenny begged in her mind as she saw the door come into view. She still had some time before morning came. She was going to make it!

**!SLASH!**

**!STAB!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really didn't expect this small story to get so much attention this fast.**

**Well I figured I'd get what chapters I can do done and added to this story before I get very busy with my job and applications for another job and to work on my novels. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter**

**I don't own anything Five Night's at Freddy's related belongs to Scott Cawthon **

**I only own Jenny and her baby **

**Let me know what you think in a review**

Crimson blood dripped to the floor into a large puddle under her feet. Freddy grinned darkly as he looked Jenny in her eyes with his glass ones that were colored blue. They almost seemed to be like a human's eyes had been placed into the costumes eye sockets. The animatronic bear had grabbed a large butcher knife from the kitchen, with it, he tried to stab into Jenny's stomach but missed by barely a inch and sliced her into the bare service of the top of her stomach than, out of anger or extreme annoyance for missing his target, stabbed her in the chest piercing her lung and part of her heart. Jenny looked at the bear her eyes wide. **"Hehehe y-you lost the ga-game buddy." **Freddy grinned. The clock above the center of the stage Freddy let out a demonic growl and let go of the knife handle leaving it inside her chest. **"You wont make it long with that k-knife in your chest. Y-You're lucky your just stabbed and not stuffed." **Freddy laughed as he walked away leaving Jenny sprawled on the floor with a hand on her stomach and another on her wound unable to do anything or even move from the pain. **"L-Lass!" **Jenny looked forward and saw Foxy run up to her his hook arm had been torn, bent, up and most of his robotic parts in his chest could be seen. His right ear had been torn off the other one dented. He had slash marks over his face showing metal under the fur covering his snout. "F-Foxy you're hurt.." She said worried for the animatronic that tried to safe her life. **"I-I'm fine lass hang on-on." **Foxy picked her up with his good arm and carefully carried her back to the security room.

The animatronic sat her down onto the floor carefully than scurried down the hall. Jenny rubbed her hand over her stomach feeling relieve she could feel her child still kicking showing it was still alive. Foxy returned with towels in his arm and carrying a first aid kit in his mouth. His robotic eyes widened a bit seeing the blood pooling under Jenny. He quickly started applying pressure to her wound putting the pressure around the knife knowing it would be worse if he removed the knife he could at least stop the bleeding. "Foxy..." Jenny said softly. **"D-Don't 'cha worry n-now lass yo-you'll be alright." **Foxy said with fear in his voice seeing that the blood flow was slowly and slowly declining but not quick enough. "Foxy listen to me... I know I wont make it through this... He stabbed my lung i-i cant b-breath... Foxy..."She coughed up blood when she was finished speaking. Jenny raised her hand up. "P-Promise you'll taken in m-my baby... You'll protect him and find a way to give him a good home... Try i-if you can to give him to my brother M-Mike... If he cant take him try and find someone who will... And love him as much as I would..." Jenny said her voice getting softer and softer. **"L-Lass?" **Foxy held her hand in his claw and watched as the light left her eyes slowly knowing he couldn't do anything to save her. **"Lass... I promise I'll watch over him..." **Foxy looked down and closed her eyes with his claw. He than looked at her stomach. Laying his claw over her stomach he could feel the infant's fast kicking. Foxy than saw the cut that Freddy had made in her stomach right bellow her chest. He traced his claw over it than looked down at his claw. He had no choice.

In one quick move with his hook he quickly made the cut in her stomach reach down to her waist. Foxy saw the baby in the amniotic sack and cut the wet sack of thin flesh tearing it open as quick and gently as he could making sure not to touch the infant inside yet. He than picked the infant up with his claw holding the baby with his palm and to not accidentally cut the baby. Instantly the infant let out some coughs as it cried loudly. Foxy in a bit of a panic, having never heard such a loud noise before, wrapped the child in towels and held him. The baby kept crying till Foxy got a idea. Foxy started licking the child's face like a mother dog would to her pups. Licking off any of the fluids and dirt that was on the baby's face. The infant opened his eyes whimpering very lightly and looked at Foxy with his little eyes. It was than that Foxy noticed the blue blanket in Jenny's back he grabbed it and wrapped it around the baby. Foxy than heard the phone ring and looked at the phone holding the baby in his arms.

"Hello? Hello? Jenny you haven't picked up what's wrong? Jenny pick up!" Foxy than looked down at the body of Jenny he had to cut open to get the infant out of her womb. He sighed and laid the infant down on the chair in the room. He than picked up the receiver on the phone.

"Jenny is that you? JENNY?!"

**"... Send the police..." **

That was all Foxy said than hung up the phone. He than looked down at the infant and picked him up. He saw Jenny's bag and picked it up as well. He than walked back to Pirate's Cove with the infant in his arms whimpering slightly. Foxy crawled back onto the stage he sat the bag down in front of him he than sat the baby down in his lap so he could keep a eye on him. Foxy looked through the bag for anything that might help him with the infant. He found nothing but a small pair of home made baby shoes and what looked like Jenny's wallet. Foxy looked at the picture that was inside the wallet he flinched slightly. In the picture next to Jenny was Mike the regular security guard they usually had. He sighed and put the things back into the bag. He snuck it back into the security room. When he returned to the cove he saw the baby whimpering loudly kicking the messily wrapped towels the baby had been swaddled in and cried. Foxy rushed over than moved the towels away feeling how damp they were in his claw. Carefully using his claw and hook he wrapped the infant in the large blue blanket. The baby kept crying though. Foxy picked him up carefully and held him in his arms. The baby cried than whimpered softly feeling Foxy's soft fur around him keeping him warm. The infant laid his small hand on Foxy's fur letting out some whimpers. **"Ssssshhh it's alrigh-t l-little one." **Foxy said as soundly as he could muster. The infant looked at him. **_"His mother said he was a miracle as she was being shown the restaurant..." _**Foxy thought to himself as he looked at the infant that was now calmed down enough. Foxy smiled when he got a idea for a name. **"Y-Your name will be Okameto It means Miracle Wolf." **Foxy said to the infant. The infant looked at him and curled up and slept. **"You'll g-get used to the name soon enough." **Foxy smiled and curled his head around the baby as he holds him under his arm.

Foxy stayed awake he could hear the faint sound of sirens outside. He raised his head up than looked down at the infant. **"S-S-Should I-I g-g-give them t-t-the baby?" **Foxy asked himself softly. He looked towards the only door leading out of Pirate's Cove. He sighed and shook his head. **"I cant do that... O-Or else Ill break m-my promise to her..."**Foxy said than looked down at the baby. He waited till the sound of the siren faded. He than heard what sounded like the front door being locked. Foxy moved towards the door and checked out into the hall and to the main stage room. He smirked some seeing that Freddy and the others were still in sleep mode. Foxy than carried Okameto to the kitchen. He kept the infant on the counter wrapped snuggly into his blue blanket. Foxy than started looking through the kitchen for something the baby could eat. He knew from hearing the employees that babies drank milk and he also knew that one of the employees kept spare baby bottles in the cabinet because she would often bring her child to work with her. Foxy looked into a bin getting some flour on his snout. He shook his head getting the powder off him. He than opened the last cabinet and smiles finding 4 baby bottles. Foxy grabbed them than he checked the fridge but frowned seeing nothing in their but old pizza. He shut the fridge door with a large slam. Okameto started to cry. Foxy looked down at the baby boy laying in his blanket. **"Shhhhh."** Foxy licked his forehead making him calm down some. **"There you go it's alright." **Foxy said calm. Foxy picked Okami up and took him back to the cove. **_"I'll have to think of something to give him something to munch on. Or suck on. But what?" _**Foxy thought to himself. He than heard the clock chime.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was now open for business.

**(If your wonder Okameto is pronouced [Okam-eo] the T is silent and the E is short)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's a new chapter for Blood Promise. **

**As I said before I'm busy a lot and will post chapters when I'm done with them I'll add them so I don't loose track of what to do for this story. So I'll type, post, and go on with my life. **

**Anyway I don't own anything FNAf is Scott Cawthon's property I only own my OC.**

**Btw I changed Okameto's name to Okame because it sounded so bad. So it's not Okame the e is still short so it sounds like Okami but spelled differently. Hope you don't mind. **

**Have any concerns or anything tell me in a review any way hope you enjoy it.**

What he was about to attempt to do was a huge risk for himself and could expose what he was and what really went on at the resturant. But he had no other choice. Okame needed his milk and there was no where in the Pizzeria that he could get it. Foxy found a spare curtain in the closet and tied into a large sling around his shoulder so it hung under his arm. He picked the sleeping baby off the chair he had sat him on for a nap. Laying him gently in the opening of the sling he made sure he was covered so no one could see him but very careful not to cover his face. He looked towards the door that lead to the hallway. He peaked his head into the hallway seeing nothing but the lights above him that illuminated the hallway. He walked out locking the door to Pirate Cove behind him with his claw. He than sneaked down the hall quietly but swiftly, he didnt even make a noise as he rushed down to the back door, he knew it had been still unlock from the night before and the incident... He shook his head some trying to push the image of Jenny's body out of his thoughts. He couldnt think of that now. He had Okame to think of. He slowly looked from a crack out the door seeing nothing but the bit of woods that was behind the resturant. Taking a cautious step out side he moved slowly out of the resturant. Once he was out he quickly locked the door behind him to keep Freddy and the others inside. He sighed relieved than laid his claw over the small bundle her had around him asleep. He could feel the child's heart beat against his cold metal claw which gave him strength to continue on his search. All he needed was some milk enough to last him maybe a few weeks so he could feed Okameto. He walked through the small woods cheeking on the infant by his side every few moments. Each time he was still in a very deep sleep even though he had just been born yesterday he already showed he is a very heavy sleeper.

Foxy pushed some brush back seeing to his utter amazement a whole town. He had never seen anything like this before. Nor had he ever ventured out of Freddy's before. The whole world was so fascinating to the animatronic fox. Everything was new and exciting to him. He watched as birds flew by, cars drove down the road, he even saw some people walk down the sidewalk opposite of where he stood in the exit of the wooded area. He than thought of the sea and of sailing it on a real ship. Seeing all the sea creatures he had told to children in his stories, finding treasure in hidden caverns, fighting off other pirates. The whole scene brought a old cheeky grin the the old sea pirate's face. The moment was cut short by a shrill cry. Foxy looked down at the infant seeing he was crying. He cradled the child in his arms and licked the tears off his cheeks. Okame looked at him whimpering and letting out small cries that weren't as loud as before. **"I know lad-lad I now. You're hungry. J-Just wait a bit longer, I promise ye you'll have plenty of m-milk to last ye ages me boy." **Foxy said with a smile. Okameto moved his small hand and placed it on Foxy's nose just feeling the roughness of it and cooed at him. Foxy simply smiled glad he had calmed down enough for him to move undetected again. He laid Okame back into the carrier and sneaked along the side of the brush. He looked at all the shop windows, signs, and doors for any detail that said they had food. He saw one down the street 5 buildings away that had a large sign with food on it that said 'Market'. **"Ah. That must be the traders. T-They sh-should have something to help us." **He said than looked down at Okame. He looked up at him with his big green eyes not doing nothing just laying swaddled in his blanket. **"Let's go see what we can swipe than lad."** Foxy said than started running down the path. He stopped when he saw that the path was leading to a park where people were. **"D-Darn it all. L-Landlubbers are everywhere. We cant get passed them." **Foxy frowned to himself than surved his surrondings. He scowled some not seeing a clear way out of the park.

That is till he saw across the street a human walking her dog. He than got a idea. A crazy idea. But it might just work for him. Foxy crouched down on all fours, moving the carrier onto his back and tightening the tie tigher around him so it would not move no matter how fast he went, he knew if he went as fast as he did down the halls of the resturant they wouldnt be seen. Foxy made a dash down the sidewalk when there wasnt but one person around. He quickly jumped between two buildings into the ally and ran further down the ally. He only stopped when he saw he was behind the store that had the sign of food he had seen earlier. He than felt a jolt of panic, quickly he moved the carrier sling so Okame was laying against his chest. **"Okame are ye a-alright?" **He said fearfully he had accidently harmed him. The baby booped his nose with his small hand cooing and giggling making spit bubbles. Foxy sighed relieved. **"Ye had old Foxy w-worried there for a moment matey." **Foxy sighed. He than looked for a point of entry. The only way into the store was a rusted vent that was large enough for Foxy to crawl through even with the baby. Foxy slipped his hook in between a bent slot in the vent and turned his hook upwards making sure it was caught. He than pulled back with meer stregnth the cover came off. After twisting his hook off his wrist to remove the vent cover and reataching it to his wrist. He crawled inside the vent making sure to keep a arm around the small bundle to keep it to his chest so it wouldnt be touched by the grime and dust in the vent. Foxy kept crawling through till he saw he had reached another vent cover. He looked through the slots. He could see that the vent led to above ground, he was now in the upper rafters. He saw more vents but were all screwed to the ceiling but they all had plenty of space for him to move on. Being very quiet using minmal strength he pushed the vent open as quietly as he could manage. He moved the cover aside leaning it against the wall. Thanfully there was a large connection of all the vents under him making a safe sturdy platform for him to get on.

He got down onto the platform, getting on his knees and glared around. The inside was much bigger than the building showed to be to the outside room. There were rows and rows of food and other things you'd see in a kitchen. Foxy saw that the first aisle he was closest too was the frozen pizza section. He looked down the freezer section at all the freezer doors looking at the merchandise inside with his robotic eyes. **"Hehe if Chica s-saw this the lass w-would loose her wings making all that pizza. H-Hehehehe." **Foxy chuckled. He than walked down the vent looking at each aisle as he walked seeing nothing that seemed to resemble baby food or milk. Foxy frowned and Okame was starting to get irratble from not having any food since he had been born. Foxy rubbed his back and lightly nuzzled him with his furry cheek as he looked, to try and soothe him but it didnt help. Actually it made him more upset he was starting to cry but Foxy stuck his claw in his mouth to act as a pacifer. It worked on pacificing Okame for the time being as he sucked on Foxy's finger. Seeing how he now didnt have much time with a very irratble baby on his hands. Foxy started to run down the vents to find the aisle with some milk. But the pirate's clawed feet stuck right through the surface of a vent making him fall through it. Foxy gave a sharp yelp as he crashed through some metal and landed on the ground bellow. Okame was now wailing from the sudden fall but was pressed against Foxy's chest unharmed from there crash landing or fall. Foxy raised his head his robotic eyes were adjusting for a brief moment having gone fuzzy from landing on the back of his head. Foxy felt instantly felt panic seeing he was right in the middle of the meat service room and all the employees were there staring at him. All the workers started screaming seeing the animatronic animal. Foxy jumped over the counter. In a mad dash he tried best he could to dodge people as he ran for a place to hide but his metal feet and claw made him slide easily on the smooth granite ground. He knocked down a man and women as he jumped up onto a vent that had been open. He crawled through in a hurry he than fell down to the opening the vent lead to. He landed carefully on his feet. He saw he was now in a large closet full of cleaning supplies.

Foxy tried the door seeing it was locked. Lightly cursing to himself some. He than tried using his claw to pick the lock. It worked. Foxy opened the door very slightly and looked outside. He saw people running around in a panic shouting and looking down different aisles and places to find him. Foxy growled some that's when he heard Okame sob. Foxy licked his cheek preocupied with finding a way out of there. He looked a bit passed the door where he was and saw that no one was by the glass cases that lead towards the front door. He could see two people standing at both doors but he could tell they might be locked. He didn't care if they were he had to get out of there with Okame safe and unharmed and get back to the Pizzeria. Foxy growled than ran on all fours to gain more speed. He ran so fast he hadnt seen the wet floor sign that was in the path as he ran. He stepped onto the wet floor making him slip and slammed his shoulder and head against one of the glass cabinets making the glass break. Foxy still held Okame to his chest and no glass shards had landed on him. Foxy shook his head quickly than felt something powdery fell on his head. He shook his head quickly making the white powdery dust, that smelled very funny, off his head. He than looking down seeing it had been a tin of the smelly powder with it's lid still on so it wasnt busted open. He couldnt really read what it said but he could clearly see the pictures of a teddy bear, baby rattle and ribbon on the tin. He picked it up in his teeth than ran ahead again. Making a sharp turn he ran past the man using his head as a battering ram he ran through the glass door shattering the glass making a large hole and ran through it. The other door opened automatically and Foxy bolted out of the market. He ran towards the park dodging anyone that was in his way. He than jumped into one of the trees he jumped from branch to branch and stood still silently holding onto the bundle that cried from the loud noises.

The pirate cradled the infant rubbing his back. **"Easy no-now. Okameo it's fine now. Were safe from any enemies and we-were almost home." **Foxy said as tried everything he could to calm the baby down. Okame just cried and cried. Foxy held him to his chest and jumping down from the tree branch to the ground. Rushed back to the pizzeria. He got to the back door and opened it quickly he shut it behind him with a slam locking it than rushed to Pirate Cove with the crying baby. He pratically slammed into the door to Pirate's Cove forgetting he had locked it before he left. The lock broke in the door knob but Foxy didnt care much. He rushed into the cove holding Okame who cried. He tried again to soothe him but it didnt help and he was no worried the others had to of heard him by now. Foxy growled lightly thinking about the others. That's when he felt the metal of the can vibrate from the growl leaving his mouth. He spat it out into his hand and saw what he had grabbed from the market when he escaped was a can of baby formula. **"Baby f-formula?" **He looked down at Okame and sat him down on a cushioned chair. He than grabbed a baby bottle he had taken from the kitchen and used the scoop that came with the can inside with the powder and poured the amount it said on the label. Foxy didnt read that much but numbers he did know well.

After pouring in 4 scoops of the baby formula into the bottle he got somewater from the sink in the restroom. He checked and saw Freddy and the others were still in sleep mode that or faking it. Either way he wasnt going to take any chances he rushed back to Pirates Cove with the bottle. He shook the bottle up with the top on it till the formula was done. He kneeled down to where Okame laid crying and placed the nipple part into his mouth. Okame started to suck on the formula but spat it out crying again. **"W-What's wrong l-lad arent ye hun-gry?" **Foxy said puzzled at the baby's reaction. He looked at the bottle. That's when he remembered that the customers had also alot of complants from some parents about the water being icy cold. **"Darn it all. How can I heat it up?" **Foxy pondered for a moment. He than heard the loud hiss of a machine. It was the old steam machine that would cause hot steam to puff out from under his ship during his show to make the apperance of fog and sea mist. It had been broken since the 80's when Pirate's Cove was shut down. Now it just gave off very hot steam every once in a while when it build up enough heat. Foxy grinned. **"Yarr that's it!" **He said than walked behind his stage where the machine was. He held the bottle up over the crack in the machine where the steam came out of the most. The machine shook than spewed out the very very hot steam out. Foxy didnt feel any of the pain from the heat but he could feel the metal in his claw had gotten hotter. Foxy kept his hand out and by the time the steam started subsided he pulled the bottle out seeing small bubbles had formed inside from the heat. Shaking it one more time he returned to where Okameo laid still crying. **"Here ye are now." **Foxy said putting the bottle back into his mouth. But like before Okameo started to eat the formula but spat it out on himself crying again this time even louder than before.

**"What's wrong now? You have to calm down or the others will hear ye." **Foxy said with some urgency. He sat the bottle down and picked the can of formula up wondering what he had done wrong. He looked at the pictures and he saw one catch his attention. He saw a picture of a human mother cradling her child in her arms as she fed him the bottle. Foxy looked back at Okame and picked him up he cradled him in his arm than gave him the bottle a third time. Okame finally started eating without spitting up his formula this time. Foxy sighed a deep sigh. Now the child was finally quiet he could hear the silence of the Pirate Cove once again if for a short time. He watched Okame suck more milk till the bottle was empty. Foxy sat it aside and sat the infant on his lap holding him with his arm around his small back. **"F-Feel better now ey?"** Foxy asked. Okame whimpered. **"Oh sweet Davey Jones Locker. What now?" **Foxy said annoyed. Okame let out a burp spitting up some of the formula on Foxy's fur. Foxy frowned and wiped the gunk off his fur. **"Ye're very very very lucky that your cute lad." **Foxy forwarned, having Okame face his face, with a growl. Okame, didnt understand the threat, laid his small hands on the fur on Foxy's face he cooed feeling the red fur. Foxy couldnt help but give him a grin unable to really smile thank to his broken jaw. Okame cooed and nommed on his nose with his gum filled nose. Foxy frowned a bit chuckling with some disgust. **"Ye're extremly lucky than. I-I've already be-been spat up and drooled on by ye. Most people do-dont live l-long after tha-that." **Foxy said with a smirk. Okame nuzzled Foxy's cheek with his face rubbing it against his cheek. Foxy was a bit suprised but was a bit happy to see him nuzzle him. Okame yawned tiredly. Foxy cradled him in his arms and rocked him gently lightly singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me' till he fell asleep. Foxy held Okame as he slept but glared at the door that led to the hallway. **"I'll destroy you for wha-what you-you did F-Freddy. T-This I-I promise." **Foxy growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter same as before post when I can**

**I don't own Five Night's a Freddys they belong to Scott Cawthon**

**I just own Okame. **

**Enjoy the story Review thank you and good bye.**

Days turned to weeks till almost have the month had passed at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Due to the unfortunate disappearance of Jenny the cooperation had decided to try to last an extra month so the restaurant now had two more months till it would be shut down or moved to a new place. Foxy didn't let the thought of Freddy's being closed bother him too much. He was more preoccupied with the growing anger and resentment he had towards Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Ever since the murder of Jenny, Okame's birth mother, by the hands of the three of them his hatred grew more and more each day. This also changed Foxy's attitude he was now more distant and cold from the others than he was before. He didn't want to see either of them. Bonnie and Chica had tried speaking to them for worry of their old friend but he ignored them as if they weren't there. No one deserved to see the old captain's kind ways well all except one that is. Young infant Okame had been the little ray of light Foxy had needed a long time since the Bite of 87. He felt like he was doing his job again taking care of children. Even if it was just one child it still made him happy to see Okame play with him the little infant even started to sleep by Foxy. The sea pirate had to admit it, the little human infant was starting to grow on him and he liked it. Okame was the only one however that saw the kind side of Foxy everyone else received nothing but hostility and anger from the fox.

Foxy was laying on his stomach with his head on his claw grinning a bit. Okame laid on his stomach as well facing the large fox he used his small hands to pat his snout, nose, and grip his whiskers he tried pulling them occasionally but stopped seeing Foxy wouldn't do nothing since it didn't bother him. Okame cooed his tiny hands gripping Foxy's slightly open snout. **"Careful of my teeth l-lad." **Foxy said calmly. Okame cooed as Foxy sat up and he hung on his snout with his small hands as he lifted him off the ground a little. Foxy laid him down on the floor with his claw and patted his head. Foxy than looked down at Okame and nuzzled his small face some with his snout. Okame squealed cooing happily being tickled by the fox's fur. **"H-Hehe I-I found something for y-ye." **Foxy said than pulled from behind him a large necklace beaded with fake gems that were twice the size of golf balls so they were a choking hazard to the infant. Okame saw the bright colors the plastic gems were as they shined a bit on him. He cooed and reaching his small hands up gripping some of the gems. Foxy let go of the necklace letting Okame take it from him. He than let out a sea hardy chuckle seeing Okame instantly try to put one of the large fake green emeralds into his mouth. **"First it was me claw, than me noise, me tail, and now your toy, heheheh-ehehe is there n-nothing you'll put in that s-slobbery mouth of yours?" **Foxy chuckled seeing Okame drool on the fake gem. **"I'd take that as a no captain." **Foxy snickered and picked Okame up. He tried to move his hook hand but it stopped in place after some creaking. Foxy than realized he couldn't move his left arm at all.

Okame let out small cry but Foxy used his clawed hand to rub his back and calm him. **"There th-there me matey ol foxy just needs some repa-irs is all. I didn't mean to scare ye..." **Foxy's ears dropped. That was one thing he never liked about himself. He had always scared little children back when he worked in Pirate Cove. It was never intentionally but it happened. He always did thought he was the most disfigured of the others not from age but just because he had been made that was a joke. Okame looked up at Foxy seeing his head had gone down in sadness. He raised a hand up to Foxy's nose and grabbed it with his small hand. He gave his nose a squeeze and a squeak nose was heard. This surprised Foxy a bit he didn't know his nose could squeak with squeezed. Okame giggled and did it again. He giggled. **"Very fu-funny little lad. But you're no-not doing that all the time. Ye hear?" **Foxy said stern. He than felt Okame rub his face against Foxy's cheek and snout smiling. Foxy grinned and nuzzled back. Foxy saw Okame's hair was a small tufted up mess. Foxy sat on the chair he had in Pirate's Cove and started licking Okame's head with his tounge till his hair was down on his small head. Okame cooed and giggled being tickled by Foxy's touge as he was being groomed. Okame saw the pirate ship that sat on the stage in Pirate's Cove and began to coo at it. Foxy turned and looked at his ship. He grinned at it than looked down at Okame. **"Hey Lad di-did I ever tell you the story of my old sh-shipmates and I finding this tr-treasure in Black Rock Cove?" **Foxy asked the infant. Okame just looked at him confused. Foxy sat in the old chair he had in the cove and held Okame as he told him one of his many old sea tales about his 'Pirate Days' of being a Captain. Okame cooed at him and giggled as he told him the story. Foxy smiled when he had finished the story glad Okame seemed to like his tales of the sea. Okame started to whimper some. Foxy looked at the clock on the wall the only thing that, amazingly, still worked in the Pirate's Cove. **"Grub time." **Foxy said standing up laying Okame against his shoulder.

Foxy walked up to the hole he hid Okame's spare things such as blankets and the tub of baby formula he had stolen a few weeks ago. He opened the tub but frowned seeing that all the power was gone. Okame cried some from hunger. Foxy rubbed his back and gave his head a small lick which soothed him some. Foxy paced for a moment. He really didn't want to try to run back out into the outside with Okame and risk them both being caught again. Foxy than thought of something that could be a substitue for Okame's milk till he could get some. That's when he remembered they had a birthday party that Freddy's is hosting tomorrow. There had to have been some juice or something to drink being saved in the fridge. Foxy sat Okame into the make shift crib he had made of the large treasure chest he had. He used to keep the gold and pirate treasure he used to give the children inside of there. But a bed for Okame was much more needed than a hiding place for his treasure which he figured it was best to move somewhere in the cove. Foxy covered Okame and tucked him in with his blue blanket. Okame sucked on his hand cooing. **"I-I'll be right b-ba-back." **Foxy stuttered. Foxy than sneaked out of Pirate's Cove using the security room as a second connector to the right hallway he sneaked over to the kitchen undetected. That is he wasnt seen by Freddy. Bonnie and Chica on the other hand could see the Sea Pirate's tail go into the kitchen. **"What's he do-doing?" **Chica asked looking at Bonnie. **"I dont know I-I dont th-th-think like a pirate." **Bonnie said back and they both watched the doors that go in and out of the kitchen for Foxy. Foxy looked through the kitchen for any type of drink Okame could have. He opened the fridge and grinned. **"Found Ya." **He smirked and grabbed one of the cartons of apple juice that were on the shelf in the fridge with his good arm. Certainly apple juice would keep Okame well fed for a some time. Maybe enough for him to just sneak out alone to get the more formula somewhere else.

Bonnie and Chica saw the door tp the kitchen creak open a little they could see Foxy's yellow eye glow through the darkness of the kitchen. They looked at each other for a moment when they looked back the door was wide open and Foxy was gone. **"Wow he's fast today." **Chica said. Bonnie hopped off the stage. **"What are you doing?"**Chica asked. **"S-Seeing what Foxy c-came in here for." **Bonnie said than entered the kitchen. Chica followed after him. They checked the kitchen and found nothing missing except a carton of one of the juices that one of the employees had stored in their for a birthday party that was happening tomorrow. **"That's weird."** Bonnie said. **"Yea. W-Wh-Why would Foxy want ju-juice? He cant eat or drink anything." **Chica asked. Bonnie just shrugged. They saw scratch marks on the metal counters that looked to have been from a hook. **"Why would Foxy do that?" **Chica asked Bonnie. **"He must be broken we did kind of-of beat him up last time..." **Bonnie said with some guilt. Foxy was his and Chica's friend since they had been made. So the idea that he caused Foxy to break did wear on him a bit. **"Y-You can fix him we ha-have the tools." **Chica said with a smile. **"T-That's true." **Bonnie said a bit encouraged. Inside the Cove Foxy was cradling Okame in his good arm, using his mouth to hold the bottle in his teeth, he fed Okame the apple juice. Okame smiled a little as he sucked on his bottle. When Okame was done with his juice Foxy kneeled down to the stage side and set the bottle down while still holding Okame in his arm. Foxy laid Okame on his shoulder patting his back till the baby burped. Thanfully with no spit up this time. Okame cooed at Foxy and reached for his ear but it was too far from his reach. **"N-No matey you can't have Foxy's ear. For now I think you n-need a nap." **Foxy said as he laid Okame down into his crib. He laid the blanket over him. Okame cooed some. Foxy shook his head some. **"No lad its nap time not play-play time." **Foxy said as he crouched down by the crib. His tail curling behind him. Okame cooed at his tail and grabbed it. **"No not me-" **Foxy stopped mid sentance seeing Okame wasnt pulling on his tail but hugging it in his small hands. Foxy smiled and rubbed Okame's head. Foxy sang Pirate's Life which always help Okame sleep. Okame feel asleep a few minutes later and let go of Foxy's tail. Foxy smiled seeing the baby sleep soundly. He licked his forehead softly. **"I'll be r-right bac-back la-lad." **Foxy said softly. He made sure to leave a bottle of the apple juice inside the crib incase Okame got hungry while he was gone. Foxy than snuck down the hallway making sure to lock the door behind him that led to Pirate's Cove. He snuck outside locking the back door behind him. But he had forgotten that Pirate's Cove door knob had broken so it could no longer be locked.

Bonnie and Chica were gathering tools and other types of equipment in the Parts and Services room to help Foxy. **"O-Okay lets see we have nuts?" "Check." "Bolts?" Check. Check." "Spare arm?" "Checky." "Spare hook?" "Double Checky!" "Alright that should be it. I got the tools and the wires inside to help connect everything." **Bonnie said holding the toolbox in his hand. **"Let's go see Foxy tha-than." **Chica smiled. They walked up to Pirate's cove. Bonnie was about to reach for the knob when the door opened by itself. He peaked his head through the door. **"Foxy? Yo-You here?" **He asked but seeing nothing but the shadow filled Cove. **"He must be in the stage. Lets go see." **Chica said entering the room. Bonnie followed her up to the stage. Chica pulled back the star covered curtains and they could see a large treasure check on the stage with some of the curtain's cloth had been torn of and laid over the chest's opening. **"Whats that?" **Bonnie asked. **"I-I don't know. Maybe treasure?" **Chica suggested as she got up on the stage. **"Wait Ch-Chica it might be a trap. Foxy's still mad at us remember?" **Bonnie said worried of Chica getting hurt. **"Oh come on B-Bonnie dont be a worry w-wart. It might be candy!" **Chica said excitedly she tore the cloth off the chest. She let out a gasp. **"What is it? Is it bad?" **Bonnie asked. **"N-No it's a ba-ba-ba-baby."** Chica said in a shocked voice looking down at the infant sleeping in soft cloth-covered treasure chest. **"Wh-What?!" **Bonnie said dropping his things and rushing onto the stage. His robotic eyes seemed to widen when he caught eyes onto the baby that laid asleep in his bed. **"Where did it come from? " **Bonnie asked. **"I don't know but he is so C-Cute!~" **Chica cooed picking the baby up from is crib unaware she had accidentally woken up Okame up from his nap. Okame let out a cry. **"Oh no it's okay. Want some wa-wa?" **Chica said grabbing the bottle and putting the nipple end letting Okame suck on the bottle. Okame calmed down as he ate the bottle. **"What should we do with hi-him? Freddy will get pissed?' **Bonnie asked.

**"Put him down..."**

Bonnie and Chica turned and they saw Foxy walk out of the shadows of the room his eyes glowing a bright yellow his teeth baring as he growled at the two of them. **"Hey Foxy we were looking for you.' **Chica said a bit worried seeing Foxy so angry at them as she held Okame.

**"Whats wrong Foxy we were just-"**

**"I'm only going to ask 'nicely' one more time, before I rip your faces off. Put him down NOW."**

Chica sat Okame into his crib quickly scared of Foxy's rage. Foxy walked onto the stage and laid his claw on Okame's head making the infant coo he kept his eyes glaring at Bonnie and Chica. **"Say anything to that fattass bear I'll kill you both." **Foxy growled. **"Foxy we just came to fix yo-" **Bonnie started to say. **"Get out." **Foxy sneered. **"But Foxy-" **Chica tried to speak as well. **"I SAID GET OUT!" **Foxy roared in anger. Bonnie and Chica walked out of the Cove but not before the door slammed on them. They ran back onto stage but looked back at the cove wondering what they had done wrong to anger Foxy so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter. I've had a bit more time to write and I'm doing my research on the Mike character so I could use him in the next chapter.**

**As usual I don't own Five Night's at Freddy they belong to Scott Cawthon. I don't own Mike I don't know if Scott Cawthon or someone else owns him either way I don't own him.**

**I only own Okame and all his cute babyness.**

**Review and Enjoy also thanks to everyone that liked the story enough to follow and favorite it. **

Foxy just stayed inside Pirate's Cove watching over Okame. Foxy's care for Okame now was in a constant pattern. It was asleep sleep, feed, burp, play, nap, eat, burp and sleep again. Foxy didnt mind though he could take care of Okame for a long time always watching over him. Foxy had Okame by his side asleep curled up on his back. Foxy watched him as he slept with a grin on his face seeing the baby was so peaceful when he was asleep. Okame breathed softly against Foxy's fur. Foxy curled some asleep. His ears perked up hearing loud metalic footsteps go down the hall outside Pirate's Cove. Foxy frowned growling lightly. He could tell by how wide the shadow was walking past the light in the hallway, showing under the door, that Freddy was walking about looking for the new guard. The company had given Mike Schmidt the main security guard some extra time off since his sister, Jenny, was murdered. Foxy doubted he would ever see Mike again or have Okame ever meet his uncle. Foxy curled his arm around Okame keeping him close to his chest. Even though he had barricaded the door since the lock had broken earlier he knew Freddy could come in easily, he had to do everything he could to protect Okame. Even if it meant he'd be destroyed in the process.

Bonnie and Chica walked through the hall that the door to Pirate's Cove was to their left. Bonnie and Chica looked at it than back down the hall knowing Freddy was busy with the new guard. They looked at each other than backed tracked back to the stage and large dining room. They both glanced over to the door that led to Pirate's Cove as they walked. Chica had her wings arms crossed over her chest. **"I-I don't get it. Why is Foxy so mad at us..."** Chica said in a saddened voice. **"I dont know. I-I m-mean he's always been a bit distant since the bite but we never blamed him for it now he's just angry at us." **Bonnie said trying to think of a possible reason but none came to his robotic mind. **"We ha-have to help him Bonnie. Or-Or else that baby wont last a week here. Freddy will find it and kill it-it. I know Foxy is mad at us but you saw how he acted when he saw that baby was okay yesterday he looked happy and re-relieved. I'm worried for both and if worse comes and the baby die-died Foxy might ne-never recover from it. Remember how broken he was from the Bite of 87? He wont make it through loosing that baby Bonnie and you know it too." **Chica said with a seriousness in her voice Bonnie had never ever heard from the robotic chicken. **"I know b-but what if Foxy wo-wont accept our help?" **Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow. **"We keep trying till he sees he does need us if he wants that baby to make it through this pl-place." **Chica than looked at the arcade and walked into the room. She looked at the claw machines that were against the far wall. **"A pres-present for the baby mi-might show Foxy that we mean him no harm." **Chica smiled as she approached the claw machine.

By morning Okame had already been fed his bottle and was now fully awake nd laying in Foxy's arm looking around at everything. Foxy looked down at him. Okame cooed at him and patted his snout making Foxy snicker some. Okame moved his small arms and kicked his feet. Foxy watched this and thought for a moment. **"Lo-Looks like you're ge-getting your sea legs matey lets see-see if you can use them." **Foxy than picked Okame up using his teeth to pick the back of his footsie up with his mouth and using his only working arm laid him on his stomach gently. Okame looked around him than looked at Foxy who stayed crouched by his side on his knees. **"Try and st-stand like F-Foxy is doing lad." **Foxy said showing him he was on his hand and knees. Okame looked at him than down at the floor. He sat up using his small hands than looked at Foxy. **"That's very-very good. No-Now bend your noise and mov-move." **Foxy said with a small nudge with his snout. Okame just looked forward and tried to crawl foreward with his hand but he lost his balance and landed on his stomach and chin. Okame cried. Foxy picked him up and cradled him in his lap licking his head. **"Shhhhhhh shhhhhh lad yo-you did a good jo-job you just need to lea-learn more." **Foxy said rubbing his back. Okame cried more laying against Foxy's shoulder. Bonnie and Chica could hear the crying and stood by Pirate's Cove keeping a close eye on Freddy till Foxy had managed to calm Okame down using the toy necklace he had given Okame before. Okame sucked on the fake gems that were way too big to fit into his mouth calmed down. Foxy sighed but his ears perked and his back arched from the sense of danger. Picking Okame up he retreated to the large hole in his ship he sat Okame into another make shift bed he had made to hide him incase of Freddy. He nuzzled his head lightly than plugged the hole back up with the wood that had fallen out of the ship. He than stood on the stage and waited with his ears up. He waited and waited till he saw Freddy's shadow pass by the door down the hall to the Part's and Service's room. He saw two slimmer shadows walk with him he knew they were Bonnie and Chica. Once he heard the footsteps dissapear did he go back into the hiding space and took Okame out of the safe hole. He held Okame as he sat on stage with the curtain's pulled shut. The infant was barely awake and was looking at Foxy drowsy. Foxy nuzzled him lightly. Okame curled up in his fur and fell fast asleep.

Over the next few days Bonnie and Chica did everything to speak to Foxy but he just ignored them or threatened them unaware that Okame would often coo at them when he saw the purple rabbit and yellow chicken. Chica had kept trying every night to win a stuffed toy at one of the claw machines but with none success till one night. **"YES!" **Chica cheered. Bonnie came rushing into the arcade. **"What's going on?!" **He asked in worry. **"I FINALLY WON SOMETHING FOR THE BABY!" **Chica exictedly said showing the soft purple fox plush she had one out of the crane machine. It had light lilac fur and button eyes. **"Well how is that going to help any-anything?" **Bonnie asked. **"You'll see." **Chica hugged and walked up to Pirate's Cove and knocked on the door. **"GO AWAY BONNIE!" **Foxy shouted annoyed and angered. Chica didn't let the scream damper her mood. **"Let me in Foxy I have something for the baby I think he'll love it." **Chica said knocking on the door more. The door opened to only a crack and Foxy glared out the crack at Chica. **"See?!~" **She said with glee showing the stuffed toy. Foxy kept his glare. **"Let me show it to him please." **Chica begged giving Foxy her puppy eyes mode. Foxy frowned than slammed the door moving the barricade he made and opened the door. **"You harm him you-you're a dead roasted chicken." **Foxy growled. **"We wont. Come on Bonnie!" **Chica called and Bonnie followed her inside timidly. Once they walked inside Foxy locked and barricaded the door again. **"Easy Foxy Freddy's gone for re-repairs his hand broke and he wont be back for a day or two you and the baby are both safe." **Bonnie said hopeing to calm Foxy. Foxy growled climbing back on the stage curling his tail around Okame who cooed at the two. Chica approached the stage and kneeled down to Okame. **"Here you little cutie this is for you."** She said showing the baby the stuffed toy. Okame cooed at it and took the fox in his small hands and hugged it feeling how soft it was. Foxy licked Okame's head but kept his eyes glaring at Chica and Bonnie.

**"He's so cute!~" **Chica cooed. Foxy kept his sneer at them. Bonnie looked at Foxy's badly bent up arm. **"Does your arm even move anymore?" **Bonnie asked. Foxy shook his head glaring at him. Bonnie saw that parts and toolbox still on the ground where himself and Chica had dropped when Foxy kicked them out of the cove a few days ago. He kneeled down and picked up the tools and spare parts. **"Let me-me at least fix your arm Foxy." **Bonnie said calmly. Foxy growled than looked at his arm. He sighed in a huff. **"F-F-F-Fine."** Foxy growled. Bonnie started to work on Foxy's hook arm. He removed the hook from the attachment than de-attached the broken arm from Foxy's shoulder socket. He looked at the spare he had and started making adjustments on it to make sure it would be easily bent again. Bonnie looked at Foxy. **"I'm sorry we attacked you and broke you more..." **Bonnie said apologetically. **"It-It's not me you-you-you should apologize to." **Foxy growled. **"Wh-WHat do you mean Foxy?" **Chica asked confused. **"Y-Y-You two helped that fat ass bear. You hel-helped him kill that female guard." **Foxy growled. **"It was just a guard." **Bonnie said. **"Yea we kill them all the time. Except Mike he's too quick. So whats the matter that we helped kill that one?" **Chica asked confused. Foxy growled loudly keep Okame to his chest. **"Because you two helped that d-d-d-d-damned bear kill Okame's Birth M-Mother... BECAUSE OF YOU THREE OKAME ALMOST DIED IF I HADN'T GOTTEN HIM OUT OF HER STOMACH!" **Foxy roared. Okame cried scared. Foxy held him to his chest growling loudly at Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie and Chica stood shocked. They had no idea that the guard was even pregnant. If they had none they would've never even attacked her. **"F-F-Foxy we didnt know..." **Chica said shock. **"Yea right..." **Foxy growled licking Okame's head and small face to calm him down. Okame hiccupped and pat Foxy's snout. **"No F-Foxy we really didn't know." **Bonnie said sincerely. **"Foxy if we had kno-known that she was pregnant we wouldn't have attacked he-her." **Chica said. Foxy frowned lowering his head down so he's over Okame's head.

Bonnie and Chica sat in silence their heads looking down. They were appalled with themselves. They had assisted Freddy in killing a pregnant women. Something they had never thought they were capable of doing. They looked at Okame who was patting on Foxy's chin cooing. They thought it was a miracle Foxy had managed to save the baby. Okame looked very happy with Foxy he seemed to look up at him already even though he was only a month old he seemed very intelligent for his very young age. **"Foxy... C-Can you let us make it up to Okame a-at the least?" **Bonnie asked. Foxy glared at him. **"It cant be easy to protect Okame on your own. Freddy is strong he could hurt you and destroy both you and Okame in one attack." **Bonnie explained. Foxy frowned and looked down at Okame. He had to, sadly, admit that Bonnie was right. Freddy could destroy him and Okame in one hit if he eve found out about them. Foxy laid his head down on his claw. Okame hugged Foxy's head not aware of the fox's sad expression on his face. **"Hey Foxy where did you go before when Okame was left alone?" **Chica asked. Foxy lifted his head than looked at the door to the hallway than down at Okame. He sighed. **"I-I've... Been out into the out-outside world to-to-to retrieve things for Okame... There was-was-was nothing here he could eat-eat when I first got him or anything to keep him warm either than a blanket his mother had made for him before hand..." **Foxy explained how he would sneak out when Okame was napping and the one time he had snucked out with Okame in his arm and how that almost ended in disaster. **"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" **Chica shouted at Foxy. Foxy flinched from the sound of her voice. **"You would've gotten that baby seriously hurt!" **Chica scolded. **"I know that Chicken! I'm-I'm-I'm not that careless to let him be hurt!" **Foxy growled. **"You got lucky Foxy." **Chica pointed out. **"I am-am no-not a chi-child Chica. I know what I'm-I'm doing!" **Foxy barked standing up.

Bonnie saw Okame lay on his side, when Foxy stood, looking very confused about whats going on. Bonnie let out a light chuckle in his breath and patted Okame's head gently with his metal hand. **"The one screaming at your care giver is Chica the Chicken. But don't worry she's not always like that." **Bonnie said softly as Chica and Foxy argued like 5 year olds. **"Alright calm down you two!" **Bonnie said trying to break up the fight. Foxy growled at Chica as Bonnie pushed them back from each other. Foxy walked back up to the stage and licked Okame's head as he looked up at him. **"Can we all agree that we all work together. No fighting or arguring. To take care of the little guy and to protect him from Freddy?" **Bonnie asked the two of them. Foxy and Chica shared a glare than both sighed and nodded. **"Good now Foxy you come with me to the parts and services room. I'm missing the stump attachment piece for your hook to attach to for your new arm." **Bonnie told the fox. Foxy gave a nod and stood up. **"Let me play with the little cutie Foxy you can barely carry him with one arm." **Chica said opening her hands out for the baby. Foxy grumbled under his breath but handed Okame to Chica. He followed Bonnie out of the cove and the three went down separate ways when they walked down the hallway. Okame whimpered and reached his small hand out at Foxy as he walked and disappeared into another room. **"It's okay little guy Foxy didn't leave." **Chica said giving his back a pat. Okame still whimpered loudly. Chica smiled getting an idea. She carried Okame to the play room and sat him down on the plush ABC's mats. **"Want to play some games?" **Chica asked. Okame tilted his head. **"I'll take that as yes!~ Let me turn some on first you stay here." **Chica stood up and walked up to some of the games and plugged in some the kid friendly games.

Okame looked around he could see the hallway across the stage that the doorway of the arcade showed he had come from before in Chica's arms. He wanted to go find Foxy. He looked down and got back on his stomach he picked his front off with his hands and crawled forward occasionally using his knees to help him move more. He was still learning how to use his feet, knees, and hands, at the same time since he is a baby. But he got the hang of it by the time he crawled halfway past the tables and chairs in the large dining room where the main stage was. Chica had turned around seeing Okame had crawled out of the room. She let out a panicked tweet and ran behind him. She stopped herself from grabbing him seeing how adorable he looked as he crawled on the floor. She decided to follow him to wherever he went which she figured was Pirate's Cove. But the chicken was a bit surprised when she saw the little baby go down the other way past Pirate's Cove. **"Wait for me!" **She called after the baby. Foxy sat on the table in the Parts and Services room as Bonnie finished the repairs on his hook arm the two didn't say barely anything to each other. **"And you're finished Foxy." **Bonnie said stepping back some. Foxy picked his hook off his lap and twisted it back in place on the attachment part of his wrist and twisted on tight so it wouldn't come loose during the night. **"... Thanks B-B-Bonnie..." **He said in a low grumble. **"No problem Foxy. Least I can do think of it as part of my apology to you and Okame. I-I know we-we-we can't be his mom but we can at least be his uncle and aunt. Me and Chica i mean." **Bonnie said rubbing the back of his head. **"Alright than..." **Foxy said in a low voice. **"No don't go in their it's dangerous!" **They heard Chica shouted out, it sounded like she was right out the door. Foxy and Bonnie stood up and Bonnie opened the door more just when Okame approached the door. Okame covered his small head hearing the door slam. He peeked his little eyes out from his small arms and cooed when he saw Foxy stand in the doorway. He started crawling again. Foxy smiled and kneeled down so he could pick Okame up when he got to him. **"That's a good lad-lad. Come-Come on you can do it you've made it this-this far already." **Foxy encouraging words helped Okame crawl up to him. Foxy picked Okame up in his arms. **"Grand job me son. You did very-very well. I'm very proud of ye." **Foxy said smiling and rubbed Okame's back. He gave Okame's head a light lick making the infant laugh happily. Foxy stood up as Chica ran up to them panting some. **"Oh please Duck how can ye be out of breath? Ye have none." **Foxy smirked. Chica growled hearing Foxy call her 'duck'. Foxy ran ahead laughing his sea hardy laugh as Chica chased after him angered. Bonnie gave a shrug closing the door to the Parts and Service room, to keep anything or anyone still alive in there trapped, behind him and followed after the two animatronics to stop any fights before Okame would be caught in the cross fire.

**Okay I know this chapter wasn't very horror like but the next one will be.**

**Hope you enjoyed it let me know in a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this ones short but shit is about to go down after this one. **

**Anyways I don't own Five Night's at Freddy Scott Cawthon does**

**I only own Okame.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. If you do let me know in a review**

The spot light shined bright on Foxy as he stood on stage at Pirate's Cove. He grinned at all the little kids that were around as he started speaking his stage script. **"Yarhaharharharhar welcome to the Pirate Cove kiddies. It's me-me Foxy today I'll be your captain." **Foxy smiled as the little kids cheered happily. Foxy grinned as he started singing a Pirate's Life for me. A little girl crawled on the stage that was about 9 years old, she had blond hair that tied into two large pig tails in blue ribbons, her dress had little blue flowers on it as she climbed up to the mechanical fox. Foxy looked down at her but he couldn't entirely do nothing to get her down or else it would get him in trouble. He looked up and saw one of the daytime security guards approach the stage. "Kid get down from there! You're not suppose to be that close to Foxy!" The guard said sternly. "You can't tell me what to do!" The girl snapped than turned back to Foxy. Foxy saw the guard turn and walk up to the mother he could hear them talking for a bit. He frowned some. He twitched gripping his head in his claw. He had a splitting pain in his head since he been activated this morning. It felt like something was beating against his robotic skull of his brain unit. Foxy growled lightly so the kids didn't hear him as the voice grew louder in his mind.

_**"Bite..."**_

Foxy's ears perked up quickly hearing the raspy whisper in his mind. **"No." **He growled in his mind. **_"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY YOUR NOTHING!" _**The darker voice shouted getting louder and more demonic sounding. Foxy closed his eyes tight trying to drown out the screaming of the devil in his mind. **"I will not do as you say! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **Foxy growled in his mind getting more and more annoyed the more he argued with the dark entity that had entered his mind. He than felt his mouth being grabbed making his head bend down nearly breaking his neck springs. "Mom his teeth are all yellow and his breath stinks he's so stupid." The child said as she started to giggle. Foxy growled and his front jaw slammed down on top of the girl's head. In a wet sickening crunch the body of the child fell to the floor. Foxy growled as the people screamed and started running out of the room. Foxy looked down at what he had done. His eyes widened showing fear. The body of the child had changed she now was smaller than he had remember and her head had disappeared. That's when Foxy realized he hadn't attacked the little girl. He had attacked and killed Okame. His small head had been crushed in Foxy's jaws to nothing but pieces of skull and brain matter. Oily tears fell down Foxy's face and he fell to his knees clutching tightly to the corpse of the infant he began loving as his own sobbing loudly.

**"What have i done?!"**

Foxy jolted awake from sleep mode panting heavily unaware he had actually had a twisted nightmare. He looked around himself seeing he laid curled up in the stage of Pirate's Cove seeing the glow in the dark stars that shined dimly inside the stage. He sighed than he flinched back frigidly seeing Okame curled up in a bundle in his paws. Foxy remembered what had happened in the memory he bit his jaws tightly fearing it was true. Slowly Foxy moved his head down to the bundle taking a piece of the blanket in his mouth he moved it back undoing the swaddling the infant laid in. He sighed deeply seeing Okame laid on his back fast asleep. Perfectly fine. Foxy looked at Okame and lightly licked his face. Okame whimpered in his sleep from the lick nearly waking him. Foxy nuzzled him and saw Okame calm down laying his small hand on his snout. Foxy laid his head on Okame a bit leaving his snout just above Okame's chest so he could feel Okame's breathing against his nose. Foxy couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep mode. He just laid curled up watching Okame sleep. The memory of the 'Bite' made him think. He was still dangerous... He could hurt Okame like that or worse since he was larger than the little 2 month old. Tears of oil fell down Foxy's cheek knowing he wasnt the right person to raise Okame. He had to find him a safer place with safer people so he could grow up right. Foxy curled his claw around Okame holding him to his chest as more tears fell. He knew he had no choice he had to do what was best for Okame, being with a different caregiver was the last option Foxy had to help Okame.

**"What?!" **Chica shouted shocked. **"Youre planning on giving Okame aw-way?" **Bonnie asked Foxy after the Pirate had explained to the two that he didn't feel Okame would be safe around him.

**"I-I have no-no other choice lads... I don't want to hurt him by me... He's only a child and he can't live here forever...He needs a proper home" **Foxy said trying to prove his point.

**"B-But this is his home." **Chica said with oil tears in her eyes.

**"It's not Chica. A home is where you feel safe he isn't safe here." **Foxy have growled at the chicken.

**"A home is also where a k-kid feels loved. And we all love him." **Chica said stern.

**"WH-WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU DUCK HIM BEING LOVED BY US WHEN HE COULD BE KILLED BY ANYTHING HERE OR ANYONE OR HIM BEING SAFE WITH PEO-PEOPLE THAT ARE LIKE HIM AND NOT ANIMATRONIC FRE-FREAKS LIKE US!" **Foxy shouted.

Chica's tears fell down her cheeks and she slapped Foxy in his jaw. **"YOU JUST CANT ADMIT IT'S KILLING YOU INSIDE TO DO THIS! BUT YOU-YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN!" **Chica shouted at Foxy than she stomped away into the kitchen.

Bonnie looked at Foxy than followed after Chica to try to calm her down. Foxy returned to Pirate's Cove, climbing on the stage, he curled up into himself he bit his jaw shut and silently weept. Okame crawled out of his crib and up to Foxy. He cooed reaching for Foxy's ears lightly touching them. Foxy turned his head looking at Okame. **"N-Not now Kidd-Kiddo..."**Foxy said in a more raspy tone than usual. Okame looked at him than smiled a sweet smile. He crawled into Foxy's arms even though the fox said no. Okame hugged Foxy's chest in his tiny arms smiling. Foxy looked at Okame and held the infant tightly as more tears fell down his cheeks. He held the child close to his chest. He hated that he had to let him go soon but he just kept reminding himself that it was for the best.

Even if it meant saying good bye forever...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'll be very busy over the next few days. It's Thanksgiving week starting tomorrow so I'll be busy making food and making everything ready. I also have work and other things.**

**Anyways this is where things get intense. **

**I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does. Also if you think I got the rooms messed up in this story I have the reason I said there's a game room is because I've heard in MrCreepyPasta, CreepsMcPasta, and others that talk about the other stories about the place they mention that there's games there. Even in one called Hidden Ones two kids mention Pacman and the Ninja Turtles game so that's why there's games. **

**As always review and let me know what you think. **

Foxy sat in Pirate's Cove holding Okame to his chest. He smiled at the infant as he kicked his small feet in the pirate's arms. Foxy picked up the small dropper out of the bottle of baby medicine making sure it had been filled on a proper amount. He put the dropper into Okame's mouth. **"Here you go kiddo." **He said softly as Okame took his medicine. The infant laid against his fur in no time he laid sleeping very peacefully in the fox's arms. Foxy looked down at Okame he knew a new night guard would be coming by to take over where the last one had left off. He had to try to take Okame to the guard when the guards shift would be over and the guard would , hopefully, take little Okame in. It wasn't a great plan but Foxy didn't have enough time he knew that Freddy had returned from getting his arm fixed and he had to protect Okame at any cost. The cough medicine he gave him was to just to keep Okame quiet while he carried him so Freddy couldn't find him easily. Foxy could hear metal footsteps stomping outside the door walking towards the hall. Foxy glared at the door way using a blanket he tied into a make shift carrier and made it so it rested, tightly, against his back so Okame couldn't be easily taken from him. Laying Okame into the carrier he than heard the noise. Banging could be heard from the door to Pirate's Cove breaking down the barricade Foxy had made. Foxy growled knowing it had to be Freddy. After a few minutes of the door being beaten on he it had broken down off it's hinges breaking through the barrage of barrels, machinery, and other heavy objects Foxy had stacked before the door. Freddy walked in a dark scowl could be seen emitting on his usually happy grinning face. Foxy growled darkly barring his teeth. **"Cut the act F-Foxy I know you have that brat. Hand it over so I can finish what I started with his mother." **Freddy demanded coldly. **"No one is taking m-my son from me!" **Foxy lunged at Freddy tackling the metallic bear down with all his might. Thanks to the repairs that Bonnie had made on Foxy, he was stronger than before, he knocked Freddy into the wall than started running down the hall. **"Y-You wont escape Foxy!" **He heard Freddy shout out. Foxy first thought had to escape through the front door since he knew he could break through the glass with his head. He ran down through the aisle of the dining room but he stopped before Chica who stood in the door way of the front door with her arms out as if she had expected Foxy to run into her. **"Chica wha-what on the Seven Seas are you do-doing?!" **Foxy shouted. Chica looked at him with pleading eyes her head shaking and convulsing from side to side in an unnatural way.

**"I-I wo-wont! C-C-Cant st-st-stop-p-p h-him ru-run!" **She managed to stutter before her eyes turned black and glowed red.

Chica let out a loud inhuman roar and lunged at Foxy. Foxy rushed past her to escape her wrath, he ran on all fours, running past her running back into the main stage and dining room. Foxy ran past the tables but barely missed Chica's hand slamming down on to a table shattering it to large splinters. Foxy's jaw tightened in fear. He had to escape Chica fast. Running as fast as his claws could carry him Foxy sprinted into the kitchen. He needed a diversion. Turning the Pizza ovens on there highest settings as he ran causing fire to instantly start spewing from each of them. He ran towards the door that led out of the kitchen to the right hallway. He only stopped a moment when he heard Chica's loud screams she sounded in pain. He turned back seeing the felt material of her suit had made contact with the fire her arm now ablaze in flames. She flapped it frantically but it only made the fire worse and smoke spew from above. Foxy turned and started running again leaving Chica in her fiery state muttering **_"I'm sorry Chica..." _**As he ran ahead for the hallway. Running as he normally did he bolted straight for the security room. He stopped only when he saw a large pool of red crimson had gather right at the end of the hallway. Taking one step forward he saw the light in the hallway dimly flash till it came back to life showing what stood before him. Bonnie stood at the end of the hall standing right next to the security door his hands covered in blood and at his purple feet was the body of the new guard stuffed in an old Freddy suit the man's eyes popping out of the empty eye sockets hanging from where they connected into the man's head. Foxy growled. That was his only chance of getting Okame out of here it now laid destroyed on the floor. Bonnie's head started to twitch and rive like Chica's had.

**"S-S-S-S-orry F-F-Foxy... C-C-C-Couldnt st-st-R-R-Run-RUN!" **Bonnie managed to say although it sounded like it voice box was being murdered to even say one word to Foxy. He than let out a ear pitching scream, his eyes turned black glowing red black blood gushed from them where tears would've been, he ran himself at Foxy. Foxy managed to stop Bonnie before he could grab him with his hands but Bonnie's strength had doubled by whatever force was in control of him. Bonnie was now trying to push Foxy into a corner to attack. Foxy managed to keep Bonnie at bay but he knew he didn't have enough time he needed a way to get the rabbit off him. He had to at least be able to buy time till 6am when the overriding systems in Bonnie and Chica would make them go back on the stage with Freddy, he could, hopefully if he made it to that time, manage to take Okame out to the humans and find a safe home for him. Foxy growled feeling the back of his foot hit the wall behind him. Bonnie's strength was winning. He could hear Freddy's demented laugh from somewhere else in the Pizzareia. Foxy roared using what little strength he had he pushed Bonnie back as far as he could but he could hear his springs and wiring of his servos starting to snap from the excessive use of his mechanics. He couldn't last longer. His eyes caught sight of something large and covered in fire running towards him. It was Chica now inblazed in flames running to grab Foxy. Foxy moved his arm from Bonnie's grip and elbowed the rabbit hard using his arm and head as a battering ram. He shoved Bonnie back into to Chica making them fall back into the dining room crashing into a large heap. Foxy felt his arm go limp from his metal connectors having snapped from the amount of force he had used to tackle Bonnie. Taking his chance he ran into the security room, jumping over the man's corpse that laid in his way, he slammed his hook on the buttons shutting both doors. He sighed relived when he looked down at the camera's seeing that it was now 5am. He had one more hour than Okame would be safe again.

"I didn't think you'd ever leave that stage of yours..." The voice sent a chill down Foxy's metal spine. He knew that voice too well. He turned seeing Mike Schmidt sitting in the security chair a shot-gun in his hands. The young man glared at the fox with pure hatred. Foxy took a step back. **"M-Mike?" **The Pirate asked. Mike chuckled grinning. "Yea it's me. How long has it been 'Captain'? Two maybe three months since you saw me. Hehe man I would've loved to never come back to this shit hole." Mike laughed. Foxy kept his distance from Mike he didn't like Mike's attitude at all at the moment or how he acted. Something wasnt right. "You know I hated you four I-" Mike was interrupted by banging on the doors by Bonnie and Chica trying to get in. "GOD DAMN IT!" Mike shouted. He walked up to the door Chica stood behind opening it. Chica's suit had been half-burned off by the fire of the pizza ovens half her ektoskeleton shown through her charred 'body'. She roared at Mike's face but he shot her in the chest the force of the pellets from the bullet making her hit the wall making Foxy cringe hearing a loud sicken crack of her exoskeleton. Chica slumped to the floor holding her stomach in one hand and reaching out to Foxy with the other her eyes showing pain. Mike closed the door leaving Chica alone in the hall. He growled as he stomped to Bonnie's door. Opening it pointing the gun at Bonnie's face. Firing one shot he shot Bonnie's face off sending pellets into the robot's metallic face. Bonnie gripped his face following to the floor screaming in pain as black ooze started spurting from where he was shot like blood. Foxy cringed hearing the scream of Bonnie unable to do anything fearing Mike would turn the gun on him shooting him and accidentally hitting Okame. Mike closed the door and sat back into his seat.

He waited until the sounds of Bonnie and Chica died away, silence slowly returning into the room. Foxy managed to take a look around the room seeing the posters that advertised the restaurant, birthday parties, posters of themselves were torn apart and the pictures children had drawn had torn to bits that laid on the floor in. There were beer cans and broken bottle that laid on the floor. Foxy never thought Mike of one to drink a lot. That's when the Pirate saw the redness in Mike's eyes. He was in a drunken rage. That wasn't going to end soon or well. The two than heard the sound of Freddy's low laugh from a distant room. "GOD DAMN WONT THAT FUCKER SHUT UP AS SOON AS HE GETS ON THAT STAGE I'M BLOWING HIM TO NOTHING BUT FUCKING DUST!" Mike growled lightly. Foxy looked at the windows that stood next to the doors. Reaching his hand to the button to turn the light on to make sure that he could see at least one of them. Mike pointed the gun at Foxy. "DONT YOU FUCKING TRY TO OPEN THOSE DOORS OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Mike screamed at the fox. Foxy raised his claw and hook before himself.

**"Mike c-calm yourself. I'm not-not going to open the door I'm going to turn the lights on so I could check Bonnie and Chica. Pl-Please Mike let me do this they-they're my friends." **Foxy said as calm as he could trying to not let the fear in his voice be shown.

Mike glared at the animatronic fox not lowering the gun. Foxy moved his claw again turning the light on. He saw the light flash showing Bonnie laying on the floor twitching once in a while. The light shined for a few moments till Foxy pressed the button again turning the light off. He turned to the right door turning the lights on as well. He could see Chica laying against the wall not moving. Foxy turned the light off than looked back at Mike, he glared at the animatronic fox in anger and hatred. Foxy looked at Mike with concern and some sadness in his face. **"M-Mike why-why are you doing thi-this?" **Foxy asked his yellow eyes glowing brightly. Mike clenched his teeth tightly as he trembled in anger somehow, keeping a steady grip on his shot-gun still aimed for the fox.

"Why... WHY!? WHY DID I EVEN TAKE THIS DAMNED JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE?! WHY DID I LET MY SISTER WORK HERE ONE FUCKING NIGHT WHEN I KNEW HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS!? WHY THE DID YOU BASTARDS KILL HER WHEN SHE DID NOTHING BUT GOOD IN THIS WORLD!? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE DEATH BUT THAT NEVER MATTERED TO ANY OF YOU DID IT!? SHE WAS JUST THERE SO YOU JUST KILLED HER!" Mike screamed at Foxy hot tears running down his cheeks in anger and hatred.

Foxy's ears dropped. Mike wiped his eyes fast. "I'm not going to stand by and let you fucking monsters take another persons loved one away just because you damned things think it's fun to watch people suffer!" Mike shouted as more tears fell down his face. He pulled the hammer back on the shot-gun.

**"Mi-Mike! Wait please! Yes it's unfair that Jenny died I know that but it wasnt all of us Mike! Freddy was the one that attacked her! I tried-tried to save her Mike... But I was too late for her... But I-I wasnt to-o late to save the one that was precious too her the one thing that she guarded with her own life the one thing she died for Mike... That precious gift I've guarded all this time since her death. This gift-gift has changed us Mike. Bonnie and Ch-Chica had changed because of what she left. They see they're errors and will not kill again on their own will Mike they mea-mean that." **Foxy said trying to put some sense into Mike before he did a huge mistake. Foxy turned his head back to his back moving his hook back and started trying to untie the bow on his carrier seeing Okame still fast asleep in his carrier.

Mike watched Foxy turn from him. He growled looking at the fox's thin body seeing his metal looked rusty and weaker than the rest of the animatronics. _"I'm not letting this damned thing talk his way out of this. There all going to pay for this!" _Mike looked at his watch. It was ten to 6. Mike glared back at the fox as Foxy was tugging on the last knot to the carrier Mike couldn't see was around him. Taking careful aim to the base of Foxy's chest, he tightened his glare on his target and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**I figured I'd post this before Thanksgiving craziness. **

**Now to let you know this might be the last chapter I do for this till I figure out what I want to do for later, now this isn't going to be goodbye forever Okame will be coming back soon but I have to decide if I want it to be a new story or to continue it on this story but I most likely will do it in a new story. That story will take place in Freddy's 2 now I know it's a prequel it's suppose to be a prequel even though some people say it's a sequel I don't think it is. **

**But come on there's more animatronics that are different from the original four so that new story will take place there but it's going to be a sequel to the story and be set in present time even though the games really set in the 80's. My character my decision. **

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawthon does and I think he owns Mike Schmidt too. **

**Enjoy and review please and I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

The sound of a gunshot ringed through the restaurant. Silence overcame the ringing of the shot nothing else could be heard but the deafness of the quiet. Mike's red eyes widened seeing Foxy glaring at him baring his sharp teeth in anger his hook stabbed through the barrel of the gun to prevent any other shots from escaping. His side had been blown through, by the bullet, leaving an empty hole. The fox held a bundle of cloth to his chest as he glared at the man. Mike growled and tried to shoot another shot at Foxy, but the bullet ricocheted off Foxy's hook sending it flying back down the barrel making the other shot that was in the gun ignite causing a small explosion inside the gun. Mike screamed dropping the remains of the shot-gun to the ground holding his badly burnt wrist from the impact from the small blast. He glared at Foxy who returned the glare but with a darker look in his eyes. Mike's eyes widened some seeing black liquid starting to leak from Foxy's eyes as his eyes turned black only the yellow light dimly shined through the blackness in his eyes. Mike backed against the wall fear in his eyes. **"Y-You almost shot him Mike... Yo-Yo-Y-Youre DEAD!" **Foxy growled his voice sounding more twisted than before. Foxy's fur got darker and his once broken arm moved his claws were sharper. Foxy sat down the bundle behind him where Okame laid asleep in his blanket but Mike couldn't see the infant inside. Foxy walked towards Mike. "No! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" Mike screamed in fear of his life. He tried pressing the buttons to the left door but it didn't open. The buttons just made the stalling beep noise. Suddenly the lights went out Mike could see nothing but a dim light from Foxy's eyes. Mike pressed himself against the corner of the room. _"Oh god! OH GOD I'm going to die! I'm an idiot! Jenny I'm so sorry..." _Mike thought to himself as he saw Foxy's glowing eyes come closer and closer to him. He covered his head waiting for death.

Foxy let out a loud roar raising his hook up fast. He almost slammed it down on Mike's skull if it hadn't been for Okame. The infant had woken up from his sleep, the cough syrup having worn out of his small body, he saw everything around was just blackness. He than saw a sight that scared him. Outside the window in the left hall Freddy stood his eyes glowing a malicious sick grin on his face as he watched Foxy about to kill Mike. Okame let out a loud shrill cry of fear and began to sob terrified of what waited in the shadows. Foxy stopped his hook barely a millimeter from hitting Mike's skull. He turned fast his normal yellow eyes trying to shine through the dark liquid that stained his eyeballs. **"Okame." **He said as he took a step towards the child but he stopped gripping his head with his claw and hook growling loudly. He roared pain holding his head tightly.

_**"KILL THEM!" **_

"No I wont!"

"You'll do as I say! KILL THEM BOTH NOW!"

"NO I'LL NEVER HURT OKAME HE'S MY SON! I COULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Mike's eyes widened some. Son? What did Foxy mean by his son. Mike quietly sneaked past the screaming Foxy that stood in the center of the room. Mike looked over at the thing Foxy had placed behind him early. Mike stood shocked to see that a baby laid in a blanket crying loudly from the screams of Foxy as he fought whatever demon was inside of him. Mike looked back at Foxy fearing the Pirate would do something drastic to stop himself or hurt the baby. Foxy growled loudly in anger and desperation his claw and hook practically tearing into his animatronic head to drown out the voice. Mike looked at the clock. Ten minutes before 6am. He didn't know if he would be protect himself and the baby from the screaming pirate. Mike moved his hand down where he knew a bat was kept incase of burglary. He grabbed the bat. Foxy fell to his knees screeching and growling. "Foxy..." Mike said softly. **"STOP IT! I'M NOT GOING TO KILL THEM! STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" **Foxy screeched his hook piercing into his skull to drown out the constant voices screaming at him to kill and destroy. Mike looked down at the bat in his hand than at Foxy. Gripping the handle of the bat tightly in his fists. Lifting it above his head, Foxy didn't see him raise it too distracted by the demons in his mind, Mike slammed down on Foxy's head making a loud crash noise. Foxy's vision blurred as he fell on his side. Everything started fading to black the last thing Foxy saw was Okame crying out to him and he heard the chiming of the clock.

**"... Vision repairs complete... Rebooting..." **

Foxy's vision blurred back. He blinked once than twice seeing he was on the floor of Pirate's Cove but the treasure chest that he used to let Okame sleep in was missing. **"Oka-Okame?!" **He tried to sit up but he fell on his bottom jaw. He could feel his hook, claw, and legs were tied in metal wire behind his back. Foxy growled darkly. " You're lucky I resisted smashing your damn head to a pile of crap." Foxy turned his head glaring at Mike who stood against the wall of the stage. **"Where's Okame? What did you do to him Mike..." **Foxy growled darkly. "Unlike you and your friends I don't kill kids. He's safe." Mike said pointing to the left side of the stage. Foxy turned his head. Okame sat in one of the high chairs the restaurant had for customers to use. He whimpered unhappily looking at Foxy. **"Let him go Mike he doesn't like th-that." **Foxy said sternly. "You're not giving me orders Fox. I'm shutting you down permanently and taking this kid to the cops he'll be put in a better home." Mike said picking Okame out of the high chair. Okame looked at Foxy making grabby motion crying with some tears running down his face. **"You cant do that Mike! You-you cant send him away like that!" **Foxy growled. "Why shouldn't I!?" Mike snapped. **"BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR NEPHEW YOU BILGDRAT!" **Foxy shouted. Mike's eyes widen in shock. He stood silent for a moment. "W-What?!" He stuttered.

**"That child is your Ne-Nephew Mike. He's the child that Jenny was carrying inside of her. She knew she wouldn't live after Freddy stabbed her she made me promise to save him. I kept that pr-promise I took him from her stomach and took care of him best I can. But he is-isnt safe here Mike. He needs to be somewhere safe with his real family..." **Foxy said his ears dropping some as he spoke. Mike sat down on the floor of the stage. He looked at Okame the infant facing his face. He saw the pale skin, dark brown hair that was in a messy little clump around his little head, the cute fluffy 'fur' wolf suit he had on as a baby onsie but what really stood out to Mike was Okame's dark green eyes as green as the trees in a forest or as the purest of emeralds. His sister, Jenny's, deep green eyes. Tears fell down Mike's face he held the infant as tight as he could and started to choke out sobs. "He looks just like Jenny..." He choked. He than looked at Foxy. "Thank you... Foxy..." He sobbed. Foxy gave a nod breaking the metal ties that restrained him he than stood up and walked up to Mike. He gave Mike his claw. Mike grabbed Foxy's wrist and Foxy helped his stand. Mike smiled at Okame as he wiggled in his arms confused. "Come on little guy. I got to take you home." Mike than turned before he heard.

**"W-Wait Mike." **Foxy said pleadingly. Mike turned to him. Foxy opened his mouth but shut it he looked down his claw clutched tightly in a fist he shook a bit. **"... Let-Let... M-Me say good-bye to him... P-Please..." **Foxy said in a low voice. Mike could tell the Pirate was trying to bite back tears. Mike gave a nod walking up to Foxy. He handed him Okame. Okame looked at Foxy and cooed hugging his chest. Foxy looking down at Okame with his ears down in sadness. Okame smiled at him but it faded when he saw Foxy's sad face.

**"Ok-Okame... Me boy... Listen to me your going to live a long li-life... You're going to be happy and see many great sights far from this place... Places I can never dream of seeing with my own eyes... Y-You be a good boy for Mike... Do the best you can in everything you do and always-always be on your best behavior now..." **The Pirate bit his mouth shut trembling some. Mike could tell that this good-bye was killing Foxy inside. **"... N-Now you go on and live well me boy... Ye be good now... Ye here?" **Foxy choked out as tears of oil gathered in his eyes some falling from his cheeks. Okame looked at Foxy he than smiled. "Da da!' He cooed happily hugging Foxy's neck. Foxy smiled through his tears and nuzzled the top of Okame's head hearing him call him Dad. Mike had to wipe some tears that were gathering in his eyes as well. **"A-An-And don't ye for-forget me-an-and Bonnie and-and Chica no-now. We-We always love ye Okame..." **Foxy said trying not to let out sobs as he spoke. Okame nuzzled under Foxy's chin. Foxy let out a shaken sigh than looked at Mike, wiping his eyes and muzzle with his hook arm. **"M-Mike?"** He asked out knowing he couldn't let Okame go. Mike picked Okame out of Foxy's arms with some hesitation from the Pirate but Foxy held himself back. Okame smiled at Foxy but stopped wondering why Foxy seemed so sad. Mike looked at Okame and smiled at him. "Alright little guy let me take you home." Mike said calmly his eyes shining with hope. Okame looked at Mike than at Foxy. Mike held Okame as he walked out of Pirate's Cove. Okame reached his small hands at Foxy but the pirate simply looked down as tears fell down his cheeks and dripped to the ground.

Mike walked down to the hallway to the main entrance he had already clocked out and cleaned up any of the mess he had made and reported the other guard's 'incident'. Sunlight shined through the windows in Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza giving off a warmness Mike had never felt in the resturant before. **"W-Wait!" **Mike turned seeing Chica and Bonnie standing behind him there suits repaired but they had some bandages over where Mike had shot them. "Oh hey guys. Look I'm sorry about me shooting you I wasn't in my right mind..." Mike said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. **"It's ok-okay Mike you were just upset... We understand. Were sorry too about you-your sister." **Bonnie said apologetically. **"Me too..." **Chica said as well. "I forgive you... It was Freddy that killed her not you two. I know that now." Mike said. He was about to turn again. **"Wait Mi-Mike. Okame cant sleep without his teddy." **Chica said holding out the plush fox she had won him three months ago. Mike took it from Chica and let Okame grab it from him. Okame hugged it tightly smiling at Chica and Bonnie. Chica had tears of oil running down her cheeks. **"G-G-Good bye cutie pie. I'll miss playing with you..." **Chica sobbed laying her hand on Okame's small face. Okame rubbed against her hand smiling at her. Chica smiled back than covered her eyes with her hands crying. Bonnie rubbed Okame's head. **"Learn guitar when you're bigger and we'll jam together one day. Sound fun kiddo?" **Bonnie asked with a smile some tears in his eyes. Okame smiled back at him. **"Good bye for now. We'll see you again I-I know it." **Bonnie said trying to stay upbeat. "Twee-twee! Bun-bun!" Okame cooed. Chica cried louder hearing Okame cooing. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Chica and she cried into his chest as he tried to comfort her. "I promise I'll bring him to see you guys again one day." Mike said trying to help the saddened animatronics. Bonnie smiled and so did Chica through the rivers of oily tears that ran down her cheeks.

Mike smiled back turned and walked through the glass doors of the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Okame laid on his shoulder watching as they walked and farther and farther from the restaurant. Okame looked at the trees and the back path to the woods that back door lead to. He saw a slim figure by the side of the restaurant. He couldn't see much but he could see something shine from the sun, a hook, he smiled and reached his small hands out. "Da da!" He cooed. Mike sighed as he approached the parking lot. Raising Okame away from what he already knew was going to be hard he just hoped it would be bearable for Okame somehow. Okame started kicking and wiggling in Mike's grip. "Da da! Da da!" He called out reaching his tiny hands out as Mike got to his car. Mike opened the driver side door and sat down he buckled Okame into the back seat making sure he sat down and was tightly secured in the back seat. Once he made triple sure that Okame's seat belt were tight enough to keep him safe for the ride home he than started the car. Okame reached his small hands to the window and started knocking on the glass with his hands. "Da da!" He called out again. "We'll be home soon Okame." Mike said as he pulled out of the parking space. Okame looked as his small body slumped against the seat he hugged his fox plushie, whimpering, feeling how soft the fur felt against his skin just like Foxy's had felt when he was held or when he fell asleep by the Pirate at night. Foxy always held him close when he was ever scared of the dark. "Da da..." Okame said than started to cry. Mike sighed letting a small tear fall. He started to wonder if he made the right choice in taking Okame away from the others.

After the employees and clean up crews left for the day did Bonnie and Chica leave the stage. They walked into Pirate's Cove seeing the stage covered by its star patterned curtains like it always had been before. But a sense of heartbreak could be sensed from the animatronic inside the stage. Chica looked at Bonnie whose said nothing but gave her the same look of deep concern she had. Chica walked up to the stage curtains. **"F-Foxy?... We miss Okame too... We know it's going to be hard but were here for you Foxy." **Chica said hoping to get a respond from the fox. They waited a few moments when they heard a low raspy voice say.

**"... Leave me be..." **Chica was taken back some; she opened her mouth to speak but Bonnie laid a hand on her shoulder making her turn to him. He shook his head at her. Chica looked down than back at the curtains. Than the two of them left Pirate's Cove closing the door to the room behind them neither one saying a word to the other.

Foxy sat alone in the shadows of the curtains his arms folded on his metallic knees the blue home-made blanket, that Okame slept in at night, clutched in his claw. Foxy looked up at the stars that covered the stage he could only pretend they were real than he could make a real wish. Foxy bit his jaw tightly as more tears fell down his cheeks. **"... I... I miss y-y-you already... My-My son..." **He said to nothing but himself. He growled lightly as more tears fell. Bowing his head down he started to sob quietly alone in the shadows again not even the soft glow of the stars in the cove could comfort him this time.

**Okay this is it for Blood Promise. **

**I'm glad you guys gave this story a chance even though I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and I think my writing shows. **

**Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed feel free to share it with friends if you like have any questions about what's coming up either PM me or ask me in a review and I'll try to reply and I am in the process of finding a beta tester because my friends are too busy to help me out with this. Let me know if you can help me let me know in a message.**

**Have a good holidays. **


	10. News On sequel

**Hey guys just letting you know incase you didn't know already the new sequel to Blood Promise is up.**

**Hope you enjoy what I got a the moment I'll post more when I have a chance so next chapter will be some time next week.**

**Enjoy what you got now. **

**Just letting you know what I got so see ya and stay warm everyone**


End file.
